


I promise

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but it isn't shown, classic stupid tom, the new recruit is totally sky, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tord is a liar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/gifts).



Tord finds him out on the curb at midnight in the pouring rain , with his hood down and an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his arms, he almost doesn’t believe it’s him, other people wear blue hoodies, he scolds himself, but he gasps and that makes Tom look up at him with red rimmed not-eyes and a bleeding cut on his lips.

“Shit, thought you were dead.” He sniffed, scanning him up and down and letting his eyes linger on the arm and the scarred half of his face just a second longer.

Tord is quiet as he sits beside him and Tom passes him his bottle, Tord takes a swig and sets it down by his side, away from Tom.

“Where’s Edd and Matt?” Tord looks around through the rain, as if he expects them to materialise in front of him.

“In their own flats, since we don’t have a house anymore." Tom snaps, and Tord feels a weight in his stomach as he remembers how long they had all been together in that house, how many memories they had shared, and how he had torn apart the house, almost symbolising how he destroyed their friendship.

He stood up abruptly, and held his hand out for Tom, who took it but didn’t stand up

“Damn, I crippled you.” He said softly, as he traced his bruised fingers over the cold, wet metal and laced the fingers with his own.

Tord pulls him to his feet, with his free arm holding Tom by the waist.

“I’m not crippled, now let’s get you home.” He sighed and tried to pull Tom along.

He’d never had to take Tom home after a night of destructive drinking in all of the years he’d known him, and it had never occured that Tom really was killing himself until now, as he stumbled down the pavement, hugging Tord’s arm to his chest as he cried about ‘crippling his best friend’, Tord was almost worried he was delusional.

It wasn’t a long walk from the nightclub to Tom’s flat, but after having to literally drag Tom up the stairs to his floor, and having to listen to him ramble and sob over someone he had tried to impale with a harpoon just a month ago hurt Tord more than he’d like to admit.

It hurt him to look at the man below him, hiccuping with tears messily down his cheeks, it didn’t make him look attractive, he told himself as he picked Tom up by the armpits and balanced him against his side as he rooted through Tom’s pockets for his keys.

“Hey, if you wanna get in my clothes, y-y’ can come in.” Tom cooed, punctuating his sentence with a wink as Tord could only stare at him in horror.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He just came into town to meet and collect a new recruit, and when he saw Tom, he just wanted to run.

And yet, here he was, with Tom breathing down his neck and attempting to unzip Tord’s trousers, and Tord wanted to die.

“T-Thomas, please. You hate me, don’t you remember when you almost impaled me with a harpoon?” He stuttered and shook as he pushed Tom away from him and unlocked his door.

“C'mon commie, you remember when we were younger, all those nights we spent together, drinkin’ and talkin’? Don’t you miss it? Don’t you miss _us?_ ”

“Thomas, I hurt you. I hurt everyone, and I shouldn’t have come back, and you shouldn’t forgive me.” Tord pointed to Tom’s open door. “Just go to bed, Tom.”  
Tom stood his uneven ground and glared at Tord through his red eyes.

“No, y'know what Tord? You ain’t leaving us again, not after last time!” He yelled, and Tord hurried to silence him by holding his hand to Tom’s mouth, Tom struggled in his arms.

“Look, Tomee bear, just keep quiet alright, I’m not going anywhere.” Tom nodded behind Tord’s hand and the Norwegian slowly removed his hand from Tom’s mouth.

“…You promise?” Tom began to fiddle with the red strings of Tord’s hoodie.

Tord could only stare into Tom’s…eyes with adoration as his heart beat faster in his chest, Tom really was special, he was perfect and beautiful, with a kind heart, and Tord truly loved him, every part of him, even his stubborness.

“I promise.”

Tom was staring at him, and it made Tord want to throw himself off a cliff.

“Uh, Tom, yo-.” Tom stopped him in his tracks by pushing his lips to his roughly, and pushing the two of them through his open door and into his flat, Tord kicked the door shut behind him and the two made their way to the sofa.  
“F-faen…” Tord cursed through ragged breaths as he held Tom by the waist.  
“You like that?” Tom purred into his ear, and began to nibble on it.  
Tord could only nod as Tom began rubbing against him.  
“How 'bout we move to the bedroom, commie?”  
Tord’s heart almost did loops and backflips as they made their way into the bedroom.

There was a strip of sunlight pouring through the window directly into Tord’s face, so he woke up.  
It was a weird feeling to wake up in an unfamiliar bed, and it was weird to turn and see that someone you had hated, someone you had hit with your car, someone you had tried to murder, was lying beside you after a night of…making love.  
His clothes were strewn around the room in a frantic mess, and he couldn’t see his other shoe from where he was sat.  
Why did he do it?  
He could’ve left, left and never seen Tom again  
But at the same time, he couldn’t have left them behind, all of them, he had to know how they were, if they missed him, if they'd forgive him.  
If Tom still loved him.  
They were just kids back then, when they'd kissed and hugged and fucked and told each other it was love at night, and then during the day it was hatred, they'd fight and throw insults like petty children, but it was comfortable for them, no problems.  
And then he'd come back and fucked everything over.

His heart was racing as he got up and dressed, stopping when he saw himself in the mirror and realised who he was.  
His chest was littered with small pink scars, old news, but now vicious purple bruises and blood red bitemarks stood out amongst his paper white skin, marks that Tom had left during their animalistic sex.  
Once he was ready he took out his phone, thankfully there was just enough battery to text the recruit he was supposed to be meeting to be ready for him, and then he made his way into the kitchen, wrote a note on the whiteboard on Tom's door and made a cup of coffee.

He left the coffee on Tom's dresser, and gave Tom's cheek a quick peck, as though they were married and Tord was just going to work, instead of leaving like the coward he was.  
'I promise.' He thought back to last night, how much had Tom really meant? How much had he really meant?  
'It's for the best.' He told himself as he closed the door behind him and left the building.

Tom woke up half an hour later to the smell of Nescafe and a pounding headache.  
"Fuck." He groaned and sat up, looking over the room and noticing the mess of clothes and flecks of blood on the pillow.  
He took a sip of the coffee on his dresser and crinkled his nose at the taste, it was just between warm and ice cold and it was completely black, no milk or cream.  
"Huh, just like Commie." He said out loud to no one in particular and took another sip as he scanned the room, his socks were hanging over the edge of his bed, one of his shoes was on the window sill and his shirt was over his computer, seemed like a good night for him.

When he'd finished his sub par coffee he wandered into the living room, still completely naked, trying to recollect his memories of the night, he'd gone out drinking and got kicked out when he'd gone into the women's toilets by mistake but that was all he could remember.  
Until he saw a note on his whiteboard and walked over to read it.

'Tom, last night was wonderful, you may not think so when you remember but I certainly enjoyed it, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to kiss you good morning and I'm sorry for making you bleed.  
I broke my promise to you, I'm a coward and a murderer and a commie, but you deserve better than me and I don't deserve any forgiveness.  
Jeg er glad I deg - Commie'

The streets were cold and wet as Tord trudged towards the warehouse, blowing a puff of smoke into the already dark clouds, he dug a hand into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a guitar pick, black and white checkered tile and kissed it sweetly, he buried his neck into the soft fabric and inhaled the scent, Axe and alcohol.  
Blue was a calming colour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage but I've had it in my notes for ages so yknow.


End file.
